Lonely Little Mech
by PrimeEmily135
Summary: Starscream's son Orion is feeling a little left out by his brother and sister. Can he manage to find a new play mate? (relationships are but not focused on OptimusxArcee and StarscreamxFlareup) One-shot connected to my other story "Lonely"


**This is a short story related to my story "Lonely", if you haven't read it this probably won't make much sense. Also, this takes place after the war is over at the end of my two book series "Friends and Family" which is not complete yet.**

**Anyways, those of you who asked for a story related to Starscream's sparklings, this is for you. :) enjoy!**

**I do not own Transformers Prime, if I did there would be a lot more than three seasons :p**

* * *

"You guys can't catch me!" Starflare darted past the other two members of her trine and started running down the hall to the main room of the base. Orion watched her leave indifferently, but their brother Thunderingsky darted after her, leaving their quiet and not very outspoken brother behind.

The bright blue eyed Seeker let a deep breath fill his chest and he let it out slowly. They had abandoned him again. That was the fifth time that week alone! And they didn't even care that he didn't chase after them and join in their games. They just left him without a second thought.

With a pained sigh, Orion turned around and started back towards his parents' berthroom. This happened more often then not in the last few months. His brother and sister seemed to not like him as much as they did each other. He was just a third wheel around them anymore. They never asked him to join them, and they didn't play things that he liked to. With each and every passing day he became more and more convinced that they just didn't want him around...

Needless to say, by the time he reached his family shared room his optics were filled to the brim with tears. He felt so rejected. "Mommy?" he pushed on the door with all his strength but it refused to recognize his energy signature and open. "Mommy!" he shouted with desperation, pushing with both servos on the door but still nothing happened. It always opened for his trine mates, but never for him. It just wasn't fair!

That was his breaking point. With a sad sob, he sat down on the floor with his back against the door and he cried into his small servos. Why did everyone and everything hate him? Didn't anything want him around?

He stayed where he was until he had cried out all his tears. Then, when he felt like nothing could ever make him happy again, he felt his mother's warm arms wrap around him and hold him close to her chest.

"Oh sweetie, what's wrong?" Flareup spoke softly to him, stroking his back soothingly. "Where are Thunder and Star?"

Orion sighed and buried his face in his servos, curling up in a ball in her arms. "They left me alone.." he said shakily. He heard his father whisper something and Flareup shushed him quickly.

"Orion, I'm sure they didn't mean to." she gave him a smile and wiped some of the tears away from his face. "They are probably looking for you right now."

"No they're not... They don't like me." he cried and he heard both his parent's sigh. "They always leave me to go play by themselves."

This time Starscream spoke up. "Little guy, they like you. Sometimes kids just don't realize when they are leaving someone out of the fun." Orion turned to look at him, not really understanding what he meant. The mech vented, his optics darting from his Sparkmate to his child uncertainly. "Every sparkling goes through this Orion, you just feel it more because you don't have any other friends. Believe me, I was just like you when I was little."

Orion wiped his optics on the back of his servo softly. "So uncle Thundercracker and Skywarp were mean to you too?"

"Yes-What?! No!" Starscream shook his head, waving his servos in objection. "No, Orion. They were just having fun, and I didn't know how to include myself. And I think that's what's happening to you too."

"I don't get it." he looked up at them both in confusion as Flareup set him down on his berth in the corner of the room. "I don't like it. I just want it to stop." he said quietly.

"Orion sweetspark," Flareup took over again, gently bumping Starscream aside so she could be closer to her sparkling. "Sometimes you just have to find ways to make new friends. Your brother and sister will always be there for you when you need them, but if you want to play with them you need to tell them you want to play with them or find a new friend." she reached up on the top shelf and brought down a small cube of Energon for him. He took it gratefully and started sucking on the corner.

"But I don't know any new friends." he objected, lying down on the berth to stare at the ceiling as he slowly ate his afternoon meal. "And everyone's older than me."

"You can have grown up friends." Starscream pointed out. "Why don't you go exploring with TC and Sky the next time they go. I'm sure they'd like you to tag along."

Orion groaned tiredly, growing at the idea. "They like Thunderingsky more than me."

"Well, you're not going to find any new friends with that attitude." Flareup said with a stern tone. She picked him up in her arms again and carried him to the door to let him back outside. "Now go on and find something to do. Your daddy and I have something to talk about."

Orion let his helm droop sadly as he walked down the hall. Rejected again, by his own parents! It just wasn't fair. How was he supposed to find a new friend when he was so small, and everyone else was so big?

* * *

"Grandpa Ratchet?" Orion peeked around the corner of the med bay, looking around for the older mech. After some thought about what his parents had said he decided to get a second opinion. He hoped that Ratchet could help him decide who a good friend would be. Or if he even deserved another friend.

The medic glanced up from a test sample he was looking. "Hey there squirt. What are you up to?"

The little mech heaved a deep sigh and tried to climb up onto one of the nearby berths. He only succeeded when Ratchet helped him up. "Grandpa, how do I make friends?"

Ratchet looked confused. "Why do you need a new friend? Your trine will be the best companions you'll ever have."

"They don't want to play with me."

"Oh..." he nodded slowly. "I see..." he scratched the back of his helm in thought an Orion waited patiently for an answer. "Well little guy, you make friends by going out and talking to other bots. You be nice and polite and if they like you, you can be their friend."

"But I don't know how..." he insisted, not knowing that the mech had indeed explained exactly how making friends came about.

Ratchet's vented quietly, looking at the young sparkling with almost a twinkle in his optics. "You know what Orion? You remind me of a young mech that I knew a long time ago, on Cybertron. He is your namesake, do you know who that is?"

He nodded, his optics growing wide at the mention of Cybertron and his godfather. The stories that Ratchet told him about Cybertron and how Orion Pax became a Prime and saved the universe were some of his most treasured memories. "Yeah, Optimus Prime! I was named after him when he was little."

"Well, not exactly little but yes." the medic smiled, sitting on the berth across for the young sparkling with his hands resting on his knees. "And you know something? He was a lot like you when he was young. He was a little shy, but he was still able to make friends when his older brother didn't want to play with him. And he made some really great friends."

"So, you think I should talk to him?" Orion quirked and optic ridge questioningly but Ratchet just shrugged.

"You can if you want to. The only way you will learn things is by asking. And the only way you'll make friends is by going out and talking to people."

* * *

"Hey Orion, what brings you here?" Arcee smiled down at him, holding her sparkling closely in her arms.

"I want to talk to Optimus please." he stared up at her expectantly, hoping that after talking with the Prime he could better understand how to make a friend.

"Oh, well he's not here right now sweetie, but you're welcome to stay until he comes back." Arcee offered, opening the door a little more and he accepted the invitation. He walked into the room and she shut the door behind them. "What do you want to talk to Optimus for? Shouldn't you be with your brother and sister?"

Orion vented, becoming slightly annoyed at the recurring question. "They don't want to play with me and I'm trying to find a new friend." he droned, tired of answering the same way. It was just another painful reminder that his siblings didn't want to be around him.

"Well, that is unfortunate. But it's good to make new friends." Arcee encouraged, setting her sparkling down on the floor so she could attend to other things.

Orion watched the young femme with curiosity as she sat down on the floor, staring back at him with the same emotions. Her bright blue optics watched him carefully as he moved slowly and slowly closer, approaching her like she was a skittish deer. But she showed no sign of fear. Sticking her small fingers in her mouth, she giggled as he crawled towards her on his servos and knees.

"Hi." he greeted, waving shyly at her as he got closer. She paused in her finger sucking and smiled at him. His spark did a slight flip when she laughed. Her crystal laughter unknowingly to the two sparklings brought back Arcee's attention. "I'm Orion." he said quietly. "What's your name?"

She didn't answer, but crawled up to him and clapped her small servos on his crisscrossed legs. Her smile never left her face and she laughed again when he smiled back.

"Her name is Chromia. She can't talk much yet, but I think she likes you." Arcee smiled down at them.

"Can I play with her?" He asked, looking up at the femme.

She shrugged. "You can if you want to, but she can't do much yet. She is still very little. If you're careful you can take her to her play area."

"Okay!" he jumped at the idea, feeling his spark lift. He reached down and picked up the smaller femme, holding her awkwardly against his chest as he carried her into the adjoining room. His back bent backward as he held her, she wasn't much younger than himself, but she was already half his size!

Chromia giggled as she was set down on the floor again. Orion sat down next to her, starting a day of play with his newly found friend...

* * *

"Hey, where's Orion?" Starflare asked, just realizing that he had disappeared. "He was right behind us wasn't he?" she let out a strangled 'oomph!' as she was tackled by her other brother.

"Gotchya!" he sang in victory but she just shoved him off of her with a stubborn glare.

"You didn't get me, we were on time out!" she objected.

"But you didn't call the big T!" he mocked, sticking his glossa out at her. "So I win."

She rolled her eyes at Thunderingsky and instead of telling him off, she returned to her original point. "Where's Orion? Wasn't he playing with us?"

Her brother looked around, just barely realizing what she had said. "He was... Where'd he go?" they glanced around the room but their last sibling was no where to be found. "Maybe he didn't feel like playing chase anymore?"

Starflare put her servos on her hips in thought. "But why didn't he tell us? Where would he go without us?"

"Maybe he's playing with Uncle 'Warp and 'Thunder?" Thunderingsky offered an explanation but it did not satisfy his sister.

"Without us?! No way! He wouldn't go anywhere without us..." she trailed off, realizing that maybe-just maybe- they had went off without him. "Hey Thunder? Do you think, maybe, we were mean to him? Maybe he thought we didn't want to play with him."

The young mech shrugged. "I don't think so... But maybe we were." he looked down at the ground, both of them feeling somewhat ashamed. "Let's go find him."

"Yeah." she agreed.

* * *

"What do you mean he's cursed?" Starflare looked up at her uncles in absolute horror. Her brother beside her had a similar slack jawed expression, his optics enlarged.

Thundercracker thumped Skywarp across the helm with the back of his servo scoldingly, glaring at him. Turning back to the two frightened seekerlings he gave them a small smile. "Orion isn't cursed, it's a natural part of growing up for Seekers. Two members of the trine grow closer together than the three as a whole. Like us with your father. He was the odd one out like your brother."

"Odd one out?" Thunderingsky didn't quite understand.

"Yeah, you know, the outcast of the group.." Skywarp said, earning another smack over the helm.

"Outcast?!" Starflare's optics widened in horror. Orion left because he felt outcasted by them? "How could we do that to him?" her optics filled with tears and she felt Thundercracker pick her up and place her in his lap, assuring her that her spark brother wasn't an outcast. But she didn't hear him. She felt awful, and a complete meany for not seeing what he and her brother had been doing to him.

"We gave to go find him now..." Thunderingsky's optics were filled with small tears, probably an effect from their spark-link being filled with so many raw emotions from Starflare. "C'mon sis, let's go see if mom and dad have seen him." he led his sister down the hall, both of them sniffing sadly. How could they have been so mean to their brother and not even known it?

Skywarp shook his helm slowly, a sad smile on his lips. "You know 'Cracker? Scream's got himself some good Sparklings there. And he's raising them right."

Thundercracker almost laughed. "I'm pretty sure most of that's coming from Flareup, but yeah. He has a good family. Good kids with good sparks." he smirked, shoving his brother lightly on the shoulder. "Now if only you could be a good uncle."

"Hey, I'm a great uncle! It's not my fault they can't handle the truth.."

Both Seeker's simply rolled their optics and left to go find their brother..

* * *

"Oreo!" Chromia clapped her servos excitedly as Orion did another summersault. He rolled helm over heels until he became too dizzy and then plopped on the floor with his legs and arms outstretched in recovery. The little femme crawled up to him with an innocent grin, her large optics bright with happiness, and she curled up next to him with a giggle. "Oreo!"

Orion smiled at the nickname, looked down at her as she poked him with her small fingers. "You want me to do it again?" he asked and she cackled happily, her servo put back in her mouth for sucking. He took that as a yes. "Okay, stay here." he picked her up with some effort and placed her out of the way so he could do his acrobatics without hitting her, and just like before she waited patiently on the sidelines. This time he did a few cartwheels, ending with a sloppy backflip and barely landing on his feet. He did a small bow, making her laugh again. He liked hearing her laugh. It made him feel good.

He sat back down beside her, his legs crisscrossed. The little femme paused in her giggles to yawn tiredly. "Oh, are you ready for a nap?" He asked, and the little femme blinked slowly at him, rubbing her face. "Maybe I should go get Miss Arcee-" he was cut off in surprise when he felt a sudden weight in his lap, and when he looked down he saw that she had crawled up in his lap and curled up in a ball. Her soft blue optics closed and she yawned once more before falling asleep.

Orion chuckled quietly, petting her helm softly. "Goodnight Chromia." he then closed his own optics, leaning back against the wall. He smiled to himself for a while, feeling very happy. He wasn't lonely anymore. In fact, he felt like he had found a new best friend. With that thought in mind, he slipped easily into recharge...

* * *

"Oh good, you're finally here! Optimus you have to see this." Arcee said quietly, dragging him by the servo across the room.

The Prime smiled down at his Sparkmate, letting himself shake his helm at her giddiness. Of course, Chromia was their first sparkling, and it was totally okay to get excited over everything she did, but he just didn't understand why she had called him there so urgently. "What is it 'Cee?" he almost laughed at her expression, but when he saw what she had taken him to see he fell silent, his jaw dropping slightly in awe. "Arcee? Is that-?"

"Yes!" she finished in a whisper, nearly bouncing in excitement. Due to circumstances unknown to him, Orion and Chromia had evidently fallen into recharge during their play. Being that they were still very young and innocent minded he didn't mind all that much. But the same couldn't be said for the fading matching marks on their spark chambers.

Optimus ground his detna, trying to keep an open mind about the situation. But he could only seethe quietly. "He imprinted on our daughter..." at such a young age. It was not unheard of. It was a great sign from Primus if two younglings were marked for each other as Sparklings, but he couldn't shake the feeling of protectiveness.

"Optimus, this is a good thing." Arcee insisted, hugging his arm tightly with a wide smile. "Chromia has a destined mate."

He sighed quietly and brought her closer into his side, leaning down to kiss her helm affectionately. "I know.. And even if I didn't like it, I have absolutely no say in the matter." he bit his bottom lip, stewing for a moment. Finally, he nodded his helm decidedly. "That boy and I are about to become very well acquainted."

"Oh Optimus, he's just a sparkling. Let them be sparklings and grow up as friends." she rolled her optics at him and kissed his cheek.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and he stood up from his crouch at her side to answer it. Starscream, and needless to say practically every other member of his family was standing in the doorway. "Arcee told us there was some sort of emergency." he looked up at the Prime almost worriedly, but Optimus just shook his helm.

"Well, let's just say that not only am I your childrens' godfather, but we are future in-laws." he welcomed the Seeker family into the room and Arcee jumped into explaining all that had happened.

* * *

Orion was awoken by someone shaking his arm. He groaned in annoyance and tried shoving whoever it was away, but they continued to bug him. "Go away..." he mumbled, holding Chromia closer to him as if to shield her from outside bothering.

"Orion we're sorry!" he heard Starflare say shakily and he opened his optics in confusion. When had they gotten there? "We didn't mean to, honest we didn't." she continued, tears streaming down her face.

"What?" he blinked at them in confusion until the memories of a few hours ago came back to him.

"Yeah Orion, we didn't mean to leave you by yourself." Thunderingsky piped in, joining his sister in sitting next to him.

"I promise, we won't do it again. Please forgive us." Starflare looked at him with pleading optics and he almost laughed.

"It's okay guys." he yawned, closing his optics again tightly. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to sleep..." he trailed off, and soon he felt his trine settle down beside him. "G'night..." he mumbled and he heard similar responses from his brother and sister.

Together they fell into recharge, this time closer friends than they had ever been before. Of course, Orion knew that they would go off to play things on their own sometimes, but that didn't matter to him anymore. Hugging Chromia softly against his chest, he felt her spark beating. He had found a friend that would stay with him for a lifetime...

* * *

**Wow, that was so much longer than I thought it would be. I am pretty happy with this... It's not exactly the same writing style as the actual story "Lonely" but I like it. I hope you all did too!**

**Please leave a Review! :)**


End file.
